Legend of Zelda Tales of the Four Dragon Kings
by kingdom nice
Summary: ...A legend of Zelda and Legendz crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hello! New fanfic, Legend of Zelda: Tales of the Four Dragon Kings.

A LOZ LegendZ Crossover

Prologue: A Tale of Old

_At an unknown time, during that era, lies an old forbidden treasure.  
>No one dared to touch that treasure, as it was said to bring into an end of the world.<br>As it was a treasure of darkness, calling out for the person to get him._

_It was because of that, as if they were possessed try to get that treasure.  
>But they would snap back into their old selves and ran away.<br>Never to be heard from again..._

_Until now!_

Chapter 1: The Treasure

"Yo Beedle! How's it going over there?" Asked Link the Treasure Hunter.  
>He, with another friend had been searching for a treasure.<br>The Treasure that was spoken in legend.

"I don't know Link...Isn't that treasure suppose to be cursed?" his childhood friend, Beedle asked.  
>Link looked at him, knowing that his friend was scared. "Come on! You believe that crap?" He scolded his friend.<br>Beedle nodded, holding his Pick-ax nervously.

"It was probably made by some old kook to scare children from leaving the village!" Link told him, as he began to pick-ax the cave walls again.  
>Beedle sighed, knowing his friend's inpatient nature.<br>Link had a dark green miner's gear, and Beedle's sky blue.

"I guess you're right, after all it was three hundred years ago." Beedle said, ax-ing the cave again.  
>All they found were Eldin Ore and some bones, but that was it.<br>Of course they left the bones, and still looked around.

_"Don't get it!" _A mysterious voice called out, but Link thought it was Beedle again.  
>Again Beedle?" He groaned, as they walked to the direction to the left.<br>But Beedle was confused. "I didn't say anything..."

Later, as Link and Beedle continued to explore the cave, Link began to suspect something.  
>"Okay! Whoever you are! Come out. I'm not leaving this place until we find The Treasure!" Link called out.<br>But no one answered, as a wind went past them.

"Let's split!" Beedle called out, trying to run. But Link caught him by the shoulders.  
>"Hold on! Let's not! We're still looking for that Treasure!" Link told him.<br>Again, his impatience had got to him. And Beedle reluctantly followed.

The wind had blown harder, making it difficult.  
>"Come on! Is this a challenge?" Link called out, putting on his goggles.<br>Beedle had also put on his goggles. So that the wind would not get into his eyes.

The wind tried to knock both of them off, not to be seen again.  
>But Link kept his balance, and as Beedle almost fell down a few times, but Link caught him.<br>"Let's get out of here please!" Beedle cried out.

"Not until we get the treasure!" Link said, getting to the exit of the wind room.  
>Link looked at the map again, it said that there are suppose to be four rooms before The Treasure.<br>The last room was the Room of the Wind, and next room is the Room of the Flames.

Right now, the Room of the Flames was hot, hot as the volcano.  
>And lava was pouring from the left.<br>"Okay! This is getting scary!" Beedle looked around at the place.

Link looked at the room, being cocky as ever.  
>"If it's a test! Then it's a test you'll get Goddess!" Link called out, thinking that it was the godesses' voice calling him.<br>Link jumped from rock to rock. Making his old friend nervous.

"Come on!" He called out.  
>Beedle gulped, jumping one rock at a time.<br>By the time Beedle landed on the same surface, he was trying to balance himself.

Link saw that his friend was falling, and grabbed his hand in time before he got burned or killed himself from the lava.  
>"Thank you!" Beedle cried, hugging his friend.<br>Link sighed, his friend's crybaby-ness had gotten him again.

They exited the Room of the Flames, and went into the Room of Water.  
>It was icy, and the rapids were fast.<br>"How are we...?" Beedle asked, but was inter-upped by Link.

"See the rapids? And the Ice on them raging along with it?" He asked, Beedle shook his head.  
>"Well, when I say jump, Jump!"<br>They looked around for the nearest Ice chunk, and saw a flat one.

They waited, and as soon it was near. Link called out.  
>"Jump!"<br>And so they did, and rode along for the ride.

Link screamed with excitment, but Beedle screamed with fear.  
>The rapids were really fast. And when they almost crashed into something, they would go left or right.<br>They then saw a cave up ahead.

Link and Beedle went right, and crashed right into the cave.  
>"Okay the last room, the Room of the Earth." Link said, looking at the map again.<br>Beedle was shivering. Mostly because of the icy river. And his fear of something worse.

But the Room wasn't as expected to Link, and relaxing to Beedle.  
>"This is relaxing!" Beedle called out, as they walked down.<br>Link knew that this was easy...To easy...

_Click!_

"Did you hear that?" Link asked. Hearing the click.  
>They looked back, seeing a boulder heading towards them.<br>"Run!" Link called out. trying to out run the boulder.

"Running as fast as I can here!" Beedle called out. Also trying to out run the boulder.  
>The boulder was getting closer, and ready to run them over.<br>Link was determined, and grabbed Beedle. And ran towards the cave.

They were successful as they got into the last cave, and the boulder blocked the path.  
>"Let me guess...The Treasure?" Beedle guessed.<br>Link nodded. making Beedle cringe with fear.

The went into a door, and went to see The Treasure.  
>"There it is...The Treasure." Link said quietly.<br>It was a dark orb, with a strange symbol.

"Is it calling you?" Beedle asked nervously.  
>Link looked at it suspiciously.<br>And then shook his head. "No. It's not. It's just a story!"

Later, the two of them were heading home.  
>"So, who was the person who hired you?" Beedle asked. Wondering who hired him.<br>But Link couldn't know. "I don't really know...It's just that it was mail, and no return address, and no name. So I'll keep it with me for now..." Link said, holding The Treasure.

Beedle nervously looked at it.  
>"Gotta go..." He said, going away to the castle town.<br>Link lived alone in the woods, making his living from farming and treasure hunting.

Link got to his farmhouse, nobody to call that he was home.  
>All he had were cows, cuccos and a horse named Epona.<br>Once he fed them all, he got upstairs, and went to bed.

But not right before he put The Treasure on his self, so he'll find out who gave him the mail, and find out who gave it to him.  
>Link was dreadfully tired.<br>It was probably from the Cave exploration.

"I wish..." He yawned. "That something exciting would happen some day."  
>His eyes heaving, and finally closed.<br>Not knowing that his wish was going to be granted.

Link was sweating, for his dream. It seemed real.  
>He was facing a giant, looking at him with malice.<br>The Treasure Hunter ran as fast he could. But as if he was on something that was bringing him to it.

He then heard an evil laugh.  
>The person was on the creature, on top of it's head.<br>"I..." Was the figure said, but was interrupted by a scream faraway.

He woke and got up. Looked out the window.  
>He saw his animals running away. And Link looked worried.<br>But that was not all he saw, was the Castle Town under attack.

Link saw the same creature in his dream.  
>But he couldn't decide weather to face it or not.<br>The Farm boy/Treasurer quickly decided to face it.

Flames were rising in the town, as Link quickly rode on Epona.  
>People were screaming to get away. Mostly mothers and their children.<br>But just then, a dark purple crystal shot towards him.

Epona raised up, making Link drop down to the ground.  
>As Link looked up, he saw his horse got hit by the dark purple crystal and turning into one.<br>Right now, the Farm boy/Treasurer was shocked.

Link then heard an all to familiar scream.  
>"Beedle!"<br>The Farm boy/Treasurer ran to rescue his friend.

He ran, dodging dark purple crystals.  
>As another crystal purple was heading towards him, a soldier of Hyrule ran towards him.<br>The soldier pushed him so that it didn't trap him.

"Run!" The soldier said, as he was turning into a crystal. Just like Epona.  
>But this made Link even more determined.<br>He would find his friend and find out how to destroy the beast.

He ran past blazing buildings.  
>Helped a woman find her child, telling them to run.<br>And then saw his friend, running in circles.

"Beedle!" He called out to his friend.  
>The scaredy cat waved towards his friend frantically.<br>But before Link could run towards him. Something happened.

The ground shook, making Link and Beedle drop down to the ground.  
>As if Gravity had taken over.<br>Just then, a tornadoes of lights came around them.

The Lights lifted Link and Beedle.  
>Twisting them as if they were getting sick.<br>"Link!" Beedle called out.

But his voice was barely audible.  
>As the Treasurer was slowly closing his eyes. Going to sleep.<br>"_We told you not to get it..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda: Tales of the Four Dragon Kings.

A LOZ LegendZ Crossover

Chapter 2: A new World

"Link! Wake up." Link heard Beedle say his name.  
>Link slowly opened his eyes, wanting to know where he and Beedle were.<br>When he woke up, he noticed that he was on something hard.

He was on a flat land, showing a large cloud under about five mountains. on the upper right.  
>A mostly volcanic place faraway upper-left.<br>Something of a forest on the Lower-left.  
>And an icy place alongside with a beach on the lower right.<p>

"Hey! You have new clothing too!" Beedle exclaimed.  
>Link looked back. He saw his friend.<br>Beedle looked different.

He had a sky blue sleeveless shirt, white shorts just like the clouds, and sandles.  
>Link then noticed that he also had different clothing on.<br>It was a dark green jacket with golden linings, dark brown finger gloves, light green pants, and dark brown shoes.

"What happened?" Beedle asked.  
>Link didn't want to tell him, but he had to.<br>He told him that when he woke up, that something was happening.  
>That his animals had been weird. And when he was getting dressed, he noticed that The Treasure was gone. Someone must've taken it.<p>

And Beedle had a look that said 'I told you so.'  
>This kinda made Link ticked off.<br>"Excuse me." Called out a female voice.

They all turned around, seeing a young woman.  
>She had shoulder length golden hair. light blue eyes, dark pink long sleeved shirt, Blue jeans, and white ladylike shoes.<br>"But can you help me?" she asked.

She was helping a young man up.  
>So both of them helped the woman try to wake up some more people.<br>Most of them were from the Castle Town, Some of them were from the Desert, They were Gerudos. Mostly Woman.

As Link turned around, he saw the same woman who told him to help going towards the forest.  
>What was she doing? "Beedle, stay here." he told his friend.<br>Beedle face-palmed when he saw his impatient friend running to the forest.

"Hey! Wait up!" Link called out to the young woman.  
>But the woman didn't wait up, as she continued walking.<br>Link began to be frustrated. Wanting answers.

But just then, the woman stopped.  
>"Thanks for waiting up, now..." Link tried to talk to her.<br>The woman wasn't listening to him.

Link was even angrier.  
>It was then that the woman was listening to something.<br>The sound was a child's cry.

They began to run to the child's crying.  
>Not knowing what kind of creatures were in this new place.<br>Link noticed that the woman was fast as he was.

The child's cry was getting louder.  
>And they both stopped to see who it was.<br>It was a little Deku Scrub Child.

The Deku Scrub Child still had leaves as clothing, also had a light brown backwards cap.  
>It was crying. "Mommy!" The child cried.<br>Link felt sorry for the Deku Scrub Child, as he walked to it.

But he stepped on a twig, and the still scared Deku child turned around and shot seeds at Link.  
>Zelda Dodged them, but Link didn't as he was hit.<br>"Ow." link said as the Deku nuts hit his head.

The Deku Child began crying again.  
>The woman looked at Link.<br>"Nice going..." She told him with sarcasm.

"What is wrong little one?" asked a kind and motherly voice.  
>Link heard the Deku child's voice stopped crying a little bit.<br>"...I was lost, a-and I can't find my mommy...And this guy surprised me..." The Deku child explained to the new voice.

Link was rubbing his head now while his eyes were closed.  
>"...Interesting...A human in our world..." The voice said.<br>Link had gotten up, and opened his eyes.

He saw a giant creature that looked liked some kind of giant bird.  
>Link was trying to think right now...<br>But..."What do you mean...your world?" Link asked.

The creature explained that humans cannot enter their world.  
>"So what your saying that something brought us here?" The woman asked, wanting answers.<br>But the creature didn't know what could happen.

"I'm also wondering what kind of creature you are." The creature asked, looking at the little Deku Shrub.  
>The little Deku Shrub told the creature his species and name, Asu.<br>The young woman, now known as Zelda. Had told the creature, now known as Garion, a gryphon. That a dark creature had appeared over her castle.  
>And was destroying the town and Castle. Stating that she was the princess of Hyrule.<p>

"And the last thing we knew was that we came here from tornado of lights." Zelda told her. And that was what Link and Beedle were in when their world was getting destroyed.  
>"Hey! That was what happened to me!" Asu called out.<br>"It seems that fate has brought you here." Garion told them.

This was giving Link a headache.  
>Only the normal kind, as this wasn't making any sense to him.<br>"Hello!" called out a blue and white furred giant wolf. Surprising Link.

The wolf creature was standing over him upside down on a tree branch. He looked on as the wolf jumped down, showing it's red pants with a belt that had a 'W' on it, and brown gloves.  
>It then laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."<br>Link got up, seeing two different creatures that he didn't see back at Hyrule.

"Strange seeing humans in our world. Very rare." The wolf said.  
>But then it saw Link's pointy ears. "Well, kinda human."<br>"Look, we were looking for survivors back at Hyrule." Link told him.

The wolf had a confused look.  
>"Hyrule? Never heard of that place." The wolf said.<br>"Neither have I." Garion told them.

"Look, we have to go back. Sorry." Link told them.  
>He, Zelda, and Asu all went back to the camp.<br>Well, before Asu waved back to Garion, and the Werewolf who called himself Wolfy.

Later, the three of them went back to the place where they were.  
>There had been some changes too.<br>Some (almost good) Houses were made.

Zelda, Link and Asu all looked around.  
>"Hey!" Beedle called out.<br>Link went to his friend, wondering what he wanted.

But Link didn't know that Asu was following him.  
>"What is it, Beedle?" Link asked, kinda being impatient.<br>Beetle told him that, while he and Zelda were in the woods.

They found some things right at a beach, and decided to make some houses, while there, they met a creature.  
>"Who is this creature?" Link asked, wanting to know.<br>Just then, a reptile-like creature appeared.

It had greenish skin, a red marking on the snout, a silver necklace, brown loin cloth, and having some kind of board on it's back.  
>"Hello, didn't know there would be more of you." the creature said.<br>"Yeah...you too..." Link told the creature.

A little bit later, it was almost nighttime. And almost all the survivors were tired.  
>"Gotta go, see you." The creature, who was named Dandy going back to his place...Wherever that is.<br>As Link went to a man-made house for himself.

"Mister Link..." Asu said sadly to him.  
>The young treasure hunter looked at the little deku child.<br>"Sorry for attacking you." He said to him.

Link knelt down to his knees to see the small deku child.  
>The treasure hunter gave him a small smile.<br>"Don't worry, it's all in the past." He said. Making Asu smile.

Later that night, Link couldn't sleep.  
>It was the new setting that he couldn't sleep.<br>He was thinking if he was the one who set that monster free, he should have died.

But why was he spared?  
>He really needed answers.<br>The treasure hunter then went for a walk to get some fresh air.

It was then he saw Zelda, also walking.  
>What was she doing, also up?<br>Link had to be quiet to follow her...And also be careful not to wake up other people.

So he did his best not waking everybody up.  
>Link saw a few people yawn, but later fell asleep again.<br>The Treasure Hunter still followed the Princess.

Link needed to know why Zelda was up at this late night.  
>He hid behind a tent with a couple patches...Which must belong to Beedle.<br>Zelda thought she was being followed, but didn't see nothing.

She continued to walk, seeing nothing.  
>And Link continued to follow her.<p>

He then saw her stopping in front of an empty meadow.  
>But what was she doing?<br>Link then saw what he couldn't believe! She took a step and went up as if there were stairs.

But the Treasure Hunter still needed answers, so he went to it.  
>But there was something else when he blinked.<br>It was a castle that wasn't there before. It looked kinda like a mountain.

And he saw the stairs, having about twenty five or more steps.  
>Link still needed answers. So he decided to get in.<p>

The door was pretty big, bigger then Link.  
>He then saw Zelda walking inside.<br>Link Than went inside, still having answers in his head.

He looked around the place.  
>It had different creatures painted on each cave wall.<br>Dragons, Werewolves just like Wolfy, and other creatures he couldn't know.

But wait! As he almost past the Werewolves painting, he saw one that was next to what looked like Wolfy.  
>This werewolf had golden fur, light blue eyes, light gray baggy pants, and a white vest with some black linings.<br>What also got Link's attention was that the werewolf was looking away from Wolfy. And he was holding a sword that was also golden.

And it looked kinda heavy with the werewolf hanging it on his left shoulder.  
>But something pained Link's heart, he felt as he knew this werewolf... even though he didn't know this creature.<br>He turned around to see Zelda looking at him. As if she knew he was following her.

But she didn't look angry.  
>In fact! Her face had a 'Follow me' look.<br>So the Treasure Hunter did follow her.

As Link followed the princess, he saw something so bright, he had to block his eyes for a few seconds.  
>And what the Treasure Hunter saw was a pillar of light, surrounding it were pillars of Wind, Fire, Rock, and Water.<br>He was amazed at the whole thing.

_"Welcome Young ones."_ Called out a booming but calm voice.  
>Link was surprised when he heard this voice.<br>And Link tried to calm down, but it was kinda hard to hear a disembodied voice calling to you.

Link then saw Zelda bowing, So he quickly decided to do the same.  
><em>"Beings from a different world, Listen to what we say." <em>said a new voice that sounded female.  
>Both Link and Zelda looked up.<p>

_"The creature that destroyed your world has become dormant for the time being, So do not fret, but he will soon wake." _The voice began.  
>The voices must mean the creature that was destroying Hyrule before.<br>"Please...Tell us what are you." Zelda called out softly.

The voices then said softly _"We are called the Legendz Gods. creatures that come from a different Dimension and world." _A new voice called out.  
>"I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule." Zelda called out to the Legendz Gods.<br>Link was surprised at her calmness in the situation.

_"And What about you?" _Asked one of the Legendz Gods, towards Link.  
>"I am Link, Treasure Hunter and Farmer." He told them, with a hint of guilt in his voice.<br>"Tell us! What is this creature's name called, and what do we have to do?" Zelda called out.

_"This creature is a being of darkness...In fact, he's the King of Darkness in this dimension...He hates all life, and he'll make sure they will end."  
><em>Both Link and Zelda were surprised at the fact. And wanting to know more.  
><em>"The Creature cannot be named, in front of the other Legendz. For his name is the Jabberwock, but again. You cannot say it in front of them." <em>They told both of them.

"How do we defeat the Jabberwock?" Zelda asked with determination.  
>The light Pillar had shone brighter.<br>_"Bring your hands forth to the light." _One of the voices called out.

Zelda had gone first to get something from the light.  
>It had become even brighter then before, that Link had to cover his eyes.<br>And when the dimmed, he opened his eyes to see that Zelda had a bow.  
>But what about the arrows?<p>

_"Do not worry, for the Arrows of Light will appear when battle is approaching." _One of the Legendz Gods told her.  
><em>"And now you youth clothed in green." <em>The Legendz Gods told Link. _"Hold your hands into the light."  
><em>Link gulped, he was worried if it was going to hurt.

As Link put his hands in front of the light, putting them in there.  
>He felt a little pain. But focused.<br>Link then pulled out something, it was a sword with a golden handle and had different emblems on the blade.

_"This blade is called The Blade of the Four Elements, They represent Earth, Wind, Fire, and Water." _The Gods told him.  
>The Treasure Hunter saw how the blade looked...So heavy.<br>"Ugh!" Link felt the heaviness of the blade. "Why is it so heavy?" He asked.

But the Gods remained silent.  
><em>"For one last thing for the two of you...A new ally from the past of your world shall accompany you." <em>one of the Legendz Gods told them.  
>With a soft light that didn't blind them, out appeared something.<p>

It was some sort of metal thing that had some sort of lightning thing that were holding it's hands in the air.  
>And had something that made him fly.<br>When the thing had opened it's eyes, the first thing to say was "Master Shortpants?"

But Link was confused.  
>"What? Do I know you?" was the Treasure Hunter's response.<br>The metal thing now had angry looking eyes, and also asking why Link couldn't remember the robot.

_"Young robot, this is not the youth you know. This is a different person, but looks like him." _The Legendz Gods told the robot.  
>This made the robot look at Link one more time. "...You're right...This isn't Master Shortpants." it said quietly.<br>"My name is Link!" The Treasure Hunter told the robot.

This kinda also made the robot confused.  
><em>"Go now, the next time you wake, you will find the new Sagas." <em>The Legendz gods told all three of them.  
>Both Zelda and the robot named Scrapper headed out of the light room, but Link stayed.<p>

_"Young Link, we know how you feel." _One of the Legendz gods told him.  
>They probably knew about how he was the one who summoned the Jabberwock.<br>_"You must feel guilt that you summoned the Jabberwock...But it wasn't you." _One of the gods told him.

Link was surprised. He wasn't the one who summoned it? But who did?  
><em>"For now we don't know who did. But as you continue to feel guilt. The sword you weild will still heed your journey." <em>One of them continued.  
>The Treasure Hunter nodded. As the gods gave him the sword's cover, it was mostly golden.<p>

As he went out, he saw the princess and Scrapper almost out, but stopped.  
>And when he went to them, Zelda began to tell him.<br>"We should never say his name until it's time." Zelda told Link.

Link nodded, knowing who Zelda was talking about.  
>"Of course your highness." Link told her. Bowing to her.<br>The princess turned around, seeing the Treasure Hunter bowing to her.

Zelda gave a soft laugh.  
>"Please, just call me Zelda for now." she told him, smiling.<br>Link smiled back.

As soon as Zelda and Scrapper left, Link felt a presence.  
>He slowly readied his sword.<br>"...Do not fear." Said the mysterious voice.

The Treasure Hunter looked around, and sheathed his sword for now.  
>"For I'm an ally of the light. And traitor of the darkness." The voice continued.<br>Then appeared a dragon-like creature. Having grayish-black fur, dark blue eyes, half messy blond hair, dark purple wings, dark gray pants, light gray leather vest, and a mask concealing the mouth.

Link went close to him, seeing how huge he is. He was about the size of a small house.  
>"What do you mean 'Traitor of the Darkness'?" Link asked.<br>The dragon laughed softly, "That, was a long story." He said.

"The Legendz gods forgot to give you the message." the dragon continued.  
>"That you first go to the forest, for the Saga of Earth shall awaken."<br>The Saga of Earth?

But Link sighed, and nodded.  
>The dragon then gave Link an instrument called The Piccolo of Fate, telling him to take care of it.<br>"I will." The Treasure Hunter said, and left.  
>As he got back to his tent, it was almost sunrise.<p>

And Link still couldn't go back to sleep.  
>But what he didn't know was that he was being watched.<br>The Being disappeared as soon as the sun rose completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda: Tales of the Four Dragon Kings.

A LOZ LegendZ Crossover

Chapter 3: The Sanctuary of Trees.

"So Link, are you ready?" Zelda asked the Treasure Hunter.  
>The Treasure Hunter turned around to see the Princess and Scrapper.<br>Link nodded, and got up. readying the Blade of Four elements.

He told Beetle that he and Zelda were going to continue searching.  
>"Where are we going Master Not Shortpants?" Scrapper asked, Link just looked at him.<br>"Okay, I'm ready." Link said, now going.

They got to the forest, still looking the same.  
>Scrapper went behind Zelda, who looked pretty scared.<br>"Don't worry, it'll be okay." She told the flying robot.

The Forest was a bit big, looking like they were getting lost.  
>"Didn't we get out here before?" Link asked the princess.<br>Zelda looked around. "Well, we were following Asu's crying last time." Zelda told him as she continued to look around.

"Did you call me?" Asu's voice called out.  
>All three turned around, seeing Asu. Who was carrying a rope.<br>Link looked shocked. "Asu, you should've stayed back." He said, worried about the little Deku shrub.

"Oh don't worry! I've got this rope!" Asu said, but as he had said rope.  
>He felt it was kinda loose.<br>Asu pulled the rope, looking for the ends. and the ends he did see was cut off!

The little Deku shrub was getting teary eyed.  
>And then began to cry again.<br>"Don't worry Asu! We'll try and find our way out soon enough!" Link began to worry, trying to cheer Asu up.

Now he, Zelda and Scrapper tried to cheer him up.  
>But Asu was still crying.<br>And they couldn't know what to do.

"Hello again." Wolfy's voice called out.  
>Asu's crying stopped when he saw Wolfy again.<br>"Hey Mister Wolfy!" the little Deku shrub said happily.

Asu then went to the werewolf, who went down to the Deku shrub's height.  
>"Mister Wolfy! Is Garion with you again?" he asked, wondering where the gryphon was.<br>But Wolfy told him that he didn't see Garion since this morning.

This saddened the little Deku child.  
>"Hey Wolfy, how long did it take you to find us?" Link asked.<br>The Werewolf looked at them. "Well, you weren't far from my home that's for sure." he told them.

"Excues me, Wolfy. I was wondering if we could ask your leader for something." Zelda asked.  
>The Werewolf looked at her, looking kinda confused.<br>"Which leader are you talking about? The Dragon King, or the leader of the Earth Legendz Tribe?" He asked.

Link and Zelda were surprised.  
>But Zelda decided. "the Leader of the Earth Legendz Tribe please."<br>Wolfy nodded, and led Link, Zelda, Scrapper and Asu to his tribe.

Later, all of them went to the Tribe Wolfy was talking about.  
>And they saw many different creatures! It was amazing.<br>But of course, Scrapper had to pull his ear to the Tribe Leader's place where Wolfy was leading them.

As they went into the building, Link had sat down along with Wolfy, Zelda, Asu and Scrapper.  
>He saw that the tribe leader looked like Wolfy, only having darker shades of blue and white. Along with some clothing to make him look like a leader.<br>"So you must be the survivors that both Wolfy and Garion told us about." the Tribe Leader told them.

Zelda told him about the whole thing that had happened back a their home.  
>The Tribe Leader nodded at Zelda's story.<br>"And your gods told us we should find some people who happen to be called 'Sagas'. Do you know what they mean?" Link asked, as he told this to the Tribe Leader.

Wolfy looked at him with a serious look.  
>The Tribe Leader stood up, and looked at the shelves, getting five small strange orbs.<br>They wondered what they were.

"What are they?" Link asked, as he gotten one for himself, while the Tribe Leader gave one to Asu and three others to Zelda.  
>The Tribe Leader sat again. "They are called Soulis, It is said that if creature, human or not. come here, they will have overcome the four element Trials and rescue the Dragon Kings." He told them.<br>"And the Saga of Earth is this young plant creature." he told them.

Link looked at the little Deku shrub, who looked confused.  
>"It can't be! He's to young. What if he get's hurt?" Link asked, worried about kid's safety.<br>But he saw Asu's face filled with determination.

The Tribe Leader laughed softly.  
>"Of course he may seem like a kid to you, but you'll see." he said.<br>The Tribe Leader got up again, and walked to another shelf.

This time, giving them some strange Berries.  
>They were kinda of red with blue stripes.<br>Link, Zelda and Asu looked at it, while Wolfy just put his in his bag.

"Excuse me, but what are these Berries?" Link asked, looking at them.  
>"They're called Stripe Berries, they're good, but watch out for the seeds." Wolfy explained, as he got up and got out of the hut.<br>Link looked on as Wolfy got out.

"Now, as there are some things you should know. If Asu starts sensing something, then it means that the Sanctuary of Trees is nearby." The Tribe Leader told them.  
>The group were confused. "The Sanctuary of Trees?" Link asked, wondering what it was.<br>The Tribe leader nodded. "The place where the ancient tale that if the Sagas came here, they have to go to the Sanctuaries." he told them.

Link, Scrapper, Zelda and Asu all got out of the Earth Tribe place.  
>And as they exited the place. Was Wolfy who was probably waiting for them.<br>"Wolfy? What are you doing here?" Link asked, wondering what he was doing.

The Werewolf turned around, looking at him.  
>"I was waiting for you, of course." he told the hyrulian.<br>Link wondered, "You need to look for something huh?" he asked.

Wolfy nodded, and held out his hand.  
>But Link was confused. What was he doing?<br>"What? You don't know a handshake either?" The werewolf joked.

Link just sighed, and shook Wolfy's paw.  
>Just then, the werewolf became light, and went into Link's Soulis.<br>The Hyrulian put his Soulis into his right pocket, and nodded to Zelda, Asu and Scrapper.

Asu was the one leading, as he said he 'knew' the way.  
>Perhaps it had something to do with being a 'Saga'?<br>And that the Sanctuary of Trees was nearby.

Asu stopped at an opening.  
>The Deku child looked at awe.<br>Zelda, Link and Scrapper were next to him, now seeing what Asu was seeing.

It was a giant tree covered in other trees.  
>He had no idea, but Link was crying.<br>"Amazing!" Asu called out.

Before they all entered the Sanctuary of Trees, something was wrong.  
>A strange laugh was heard, somebody else was with them.<br>And Link got out his Soulis, but didn't know how to call out Wolfy.

Soon, Moblins from their world appeared.  
>Link wondered how to summon Wolfy.<br>"Link, Call out Reborn!" Zelda told him as she readied her Bow.

Link held his hand, And called out...  
>"Reborn!"<br>And out came Wolfy, ready for battle with some blades.

"These creatures from your place?" the werewolf asked.  
>Link and Zelda nodded.<p>

Link took out two of them with his sword.  
>Asu shot seeds at the other two, only making them annoyed.<br>They almost got to the Deku child, but Link made it in time to take them out.  
>Wolfy had taken out about four Moblins in about four seconds.<br>And Zelda had taken out the last three.

Link and the others looked around, wondering who summoned them.  
>But just then, the ground was shaking.<br>And right near at the entrance was a small pillar with steps.

Link and Asu both went there.

Both Link and Asu looked at it the piller.  
>It looked like something you could slide some<br>Link went to touch it, but it shocked him.

He then saw Asu going up the small steps.  
>The Deku child was solving the thing in no problem.<br>But what was it?

As the puzzle was cleared out, it made an emblem to what looked like a circle with four trees.  
>And the door to the Sanctuary of Trees opened.<br>"Hey, where your robot thing?" Wolfy asked.

A familiar hand had waved behind a rock.  
>And Scrapper came out, and headed to them as Zelda and Wolfy had came to them too.<br>"I'm sorry I'm not useful Master Zelda, Master Wolfy, Master Asu and Master Shortpants!" he called out, waiting for an apology.

"Do I look like I wear short pants! ?" Link angrily said.  
>The treasure hunter really wanted to strangle the robot.<br>But Wolfy grabbed his arms to restrain him.

"Let me at the flying teapot!" Link struggled to get to the robot.  
>The princess looked pissed.<br>"Link! Will you stop this? He might be useful later." She told him.

Link looked at the robot with dagger eyes.  
>And all of them went into the Sanctuary of Trees.<br>All while being watched.

Inside the Sanctuary of Trees.  
>Link and the others all awed.<br>"Hey Wolfy, is this your first time inside this place?" Link asked the werewolf.

The werewolf looked at his partner.  
>"No, I've never even heard of this place." He said.<br>Link wondered, Wolfy never heard of this place?

It was like as if this Sanctuary wasn't here before.  
>There was a door in front of them.<br>But there was something written in it.

He didn't know what this was.  
>At least until the Piccolo of Fate was glowing.<br>As Link was played it, he somehow felt that it was familiar.

And then it opened.  
>Making the ground shake a little.<br>Link and the other went in the Sanctuary of Trees further.

The place was very strange.  
>There were spikes, replacing the stairs.<br>"This place is very odd." Asu said, looking at the roof.

The deku child walked around.  
>Not knowing something was shadowing over him.<br>"Asu!" Link called out, grabbing the deku child.

A giant venus fly trap creature had appeared.  
>It screeched, making Link and the others (Minus Scrapper, who's a robot.) held their hands in in front of their ears.<br>It spit some seeds, making some of the spike stairs fall down.

"What was that thing! ?" Link shouted, wondering what kind of creature it was.  
>Zelda, Wolfy and Scrapper came to see if they were alright.<br>Zelda looked at the stairs, seeing how broken it was.

Link looked at it too.  
>Then got an Idea.<br>He grabbed Asu, putting him onto his shoulders.

He jumped onto each step. And Jumped again at the gaps.  
>Wolfy and Zelda followed their steps. And Scrapper flew as he followed them.<br>Zelda almost fell, but she was still going.

Link and the others were at the second floor.  
>The Treasure hunter was worried about the deku child getting hurt.<br>But Asu would probably say something like that he was worried about Garion.

There they saw were two doors.  
>This looked suspicious to them.<br>The deku child looked on.

Link went to the door of the right.  
>But as he tried to open it, he found out that it was locked.<br>Which means that the left door was opened.

"let's be ready if this is a trap." Link said, as he opened the door.  
>As all of them went in the room, there they found something.<br>About three treasure chests were in the room.

But one of them might be a trap.  
>The Treasure hunter wanted to be careful.<br>Link went to the treasure chest on the right.

There were two things in this treasure chest.  
>One was a compass, and the other one was a map.<br>that this chest wasn't a trap.

Asu went to the one on the left.  
>As the deku child opened it.<br>Link tried to get to him.

"Asu!" he called out.  
>As Link tried to catch him.<br>The little Deku shrub opened it.

The Deku child held something weird that wasn't from Hyrule.  
>It was some kind of roundish thing on a rope.<br>"Hey, What's this?" he asked.

Wolfy looked at the thing, then knew what it was.  
>"It's a Yo-yo." the werewolf told them.<br>Link looked at the thing called a Yo-yo.

"How is this thing suppose to attack? It looks useless." The treasure hunter said.  
>But Wolfy continued to look at it. And turned it around to see the emblem back at the outside.<br>"Hey, it's that strange picture I made to get into this place!" Asu called out.

"You mean the Earth emblem?" Wolfy asked, looking at the Yo-yo again.  
>It was then that they heard some growling and turned around.<br>Zelda was ready to attack some Moblins.

The Princess shot about three Moblins, without knowing about another Moblin behind her.  
>"Princess!" Called out Link, as he destroyed the Moblin.<br>Zelda looked back as the Treasure hunter attacked it.

The princess thanked Link for protecting her.  
>"Of course, No problem."<p>

At last, they made it.  
>The last floor of the Sanctuary of Trees.<br>But there was one more obstacle left.

They couldn't know what it was.  
>"Master Shortpants, it seems to be some kind of puzzle!" Scrapper called out.<br>Even if Scrapper made fun of him again, he was right.

Something was on the door.  
>It was some kind of mixed up sliding puzzle.<br>"It's like that puzzle back at the entrance!" Asu shouted.

Link looked at the door, and to Asu.  
>It seemed he was short to get to the door.<br>So Link picked Asu up to the door.

But he was still short off the door.  
>This pretty much made Asu sad.<br>"Are you sure you got that right?" said a different voice.

Link and the others were confused.  
>They wondered who said that.<br>Just then, a mysterious laugh was heard.

Out appeared from one of the pillars was a person with a creepy smile.  
>"Who are you?" Link asked, wondering if he was an enemy.<br>The man had what had a bag full of masks.

"Sorry for startling you. But it seems all of you are stuck. Am I not correct?" The person asked, looking at them.  
>Link had a feeling that he shouldn't trust him, but needed his help.<br>So he nodded.

"You see, a puzzle needs to be solved. But, sometimes you need help." the mysterious man told them.  
>This confused link, as the mysterious man laughed again.<br>"Why don't you use your friend there? He's taller then you..." he told him.

Link looked at his werewolf friend, and noticed that he was kinda two feet taller then him.  
>And then he got an idea.<br>"I got an Idea!" he called out.

He then told Wolfy if he could lift Asu up, and get him to solve the puzzle.  
>The werewolf nodded and gave Asu a piggyback.<br>The young Deku shrub noticed that the puzzle was in his face right now.

Asu began to slide the puzzles, it was kinda challenging.  
>But he got the hang of it. Just some more puzzle pieces to go.<br>And then, an unlocking sound was heard.

Asu began to jump down onto the floor.  
>Happy that he solved the puzzle.<br>"Thanks mister!" He thanked.

But as they looked around, the mysterious man disappeared.  
>It gave them the goosebumps.<br>"Where did he go?" Link asked himself.

The Door opened, and then all of them went inside.  
>Not knowing the danger inside.<p>

As they got inside the new room.  
>They first thought it was going to be empty.<br>But they were wrong.

At the other end of the room was a man.  
>He was cloaked, but he had some kind of look that made him ominous.<br>And his laugh was pretty evil.

"My, this door is being annoying." The mysterious man said in an irritated voice.  
>The man turned his head a little.<br>Which one of you is the Saga Of Earth I heard about?" The man asked, this time in a curious tone.

"W-why would you like to know?" Asu asked as he hid behind Link.  
>This man seemed familiar to Link; but how?<br>He then readied his sword, preparing to strike the figure.

"What do you want?" Zelda asked, as she was preparing her bow.  
>The figure's laugh became eviler. Looking at the princess now.<br>Wolfy then unsheathed his swords, seeing that the man looked like he was going to attack at any moment.

"Asu, hide with Scrapper so you can be safe." Link told the little Deku shrub.  
>Asu shook his head. "No, I want to help!" He told him.<br>The Deku shrub then got out his Yo-yo.

The figure laughed menacingly.  
>"Ready to die to early? We've only started!" He called out as his cloak began to disappear slowly.<br>Revealing dark clothing. His white hair and lips standing out.

And then making a blood red sword appear on his hand.  
>"Don't die on me..." he said in a creepy tone.<br>The man then licked his sword, making him even creepier.

The man tried to attack, but luckily. Link blocked it with his sword.  
>"My what a huge sword you have here... Compensating for something?" The man asked.<br>This made Link both mad and embarrassed!

But he just swung his sword, but the man just jumped away.  
>The man snapped his fingers and something came around him.<br>And then the things headed toward Link.

Luckily, all of them disappeared when he and Wolfy clashed them with their swords.  
>And then Zelda fired her arrows towards the man.<br>But somehow, he dodged the arrows with ease.

Both Link and the man clashed blades again.  
>"My how dull." the man said.<br>The man then tried to kill Link again.

Luckily he dodged this time.  
>But the blood red daggers headed towards the vase that Scrapper was hiding behind.<br>This surprised the robot. As he had to find a new hiding place.

Asu shot some seeds towards the mysterious man.  
>This didn't hurt him, only annoyed him.<br>The man tried to attack the little deku shrub, but Link blocked his attack.

The man licked his lips.  
>"This is so fun!" He said.<br>Link couldn't know what to do.

With one last swing, Link tried to attack the man.  
>But he dodged in the last second.<br>And the mysterious man looked like he was getting tired.

Link walked to the man a couple feet away.  
>"Tell me...Who are you." He ordered the man.<br>The man laughed evilly at him.

"I am a servant of my new master...But I will just tell you my name right now." He told him as he was still on the ground snapping his fingers.  
>And he disappeared only to say. "My name is Ghirahim..." He told them.<br>When Ghirahim disappeared. It felt like he heard that name before...But where?

"Hey! The door opened!" Asu said happily.  
>The door had the Earth symbol mixed with the Trifore emblem.<br>But why did it have that? None of them knew.

Asu went in first, seeing is anybody is in the next room.  
>"Wait! Asu!" Link and Zelda called out.<br>Link, Zelda, Wolfy and Scrapper all went to the door to get Asu and get out of there.

The new room looked very peaceful then the other rooms.  
>And Asu was going up the stairs to see something.<br>The young Deku shrub was hyper to see the top.

And the others went up to the stairs.  
>Link and the others were surprised to see what Asu saw.<br>It was Garion sitting in front of a giant Earth Emblem.

"Garion!" Asu said happily as the gryphon looked down at the deku shrub.  
>Garion looked down to see the young deku shrub waving at her.<br>"Welcome, young Asu." she said to the young deku shrub.

"Garion, what are you doing here?" Link asked, wondering why she was in here.  
>Garion couldn't know why she was in here too.<br>This was a mystery with no clue. Just like how they came to this place. (Only Link and Zelda know about the Jabberwock at this point)

"Hey, Garion...Are you my partner?" Asu asked, making Link walk a little near them.  
>The gryphon looked confused. Link then lifted the piccolo.<br>A beautiful sound was heard from it.

And yet...It sounded a bit nostalgic...  
>As he continued, he could of sworn he saw a young fat boy in his head.<br>This might have been Garion's previous partner.

Asu got out his Soulis, seeing Garion nodding.  
>"Come Back." He said, as Garion became a beam of light, and into the Soulis.<br>He turned around to see Link and the others as he jumped up and down.

But Link and Zelda knew that he had became the new Saga of Earth.  
>And this might make Asu scared of the future.<br>Just then, a beam light sprouted behind Asu, he became surprised by that.

This was new. But where would it take them to?  
>"Master Asu! You didn't help out much..." Scrapper said truthfully.<br>"You didn't help too you know!" Asu told him also. Making Scrapper looked defeated.

And then Asu went into the beam of light.  
>Scrapper went in second, who is a bit curious.<br>Wolfy went in also, seeing if Asu was safe.

Both Link and Zelda looked at the beam of light.  
>"We're going to have to tell him some time you know..." Zelda said, with a serious look.<br>Link might nodded, as both of them went into the beam of light.


End file.
